The Most Despair-ish Encounter
by KaminaGirl
Summary: Our character finds herself in the World full of despair and had an encounter that will change her life. Keeping it to a T rating but that may change later on. Spoilers for the entire 1st and 2nd game.
1. Chapter 1

It was all destroyed. My everyday life, the school I go to, the café I hang out with my friends, even the world itself was all destroyed and taken over by despair.

Coughing up some soot, I brushed off the rumble on my head and looked around. The shelter I was located at with some of my friends was just bombed. There was still a ringing in head from when the bomb landed and my left femur was most likely broken. Looking at my surroundings, I could see my shelter reduced to rumble and stained with blood.

Oh my gosh, please tell me that the rest are at least alive!

However, I was incredibly wrong when I planted my left hand behind me on something soft yet hard in the middle. Turning around, I realized that my hand was on one of my friend's lifeless severed head.

"aahh—AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream bubbled up and exploded out of my mouth like a bad chemistry experiment. I couldn't stop my scream but I didn't want to stop it. Even if my already dry throat was hurting like crazy, the scream kept coming, until it was out of fuel.

Why? Why did this have to happen? Just a couple of weeks ago, I was chatting with my friends before class. We were talking the school protest that happened at Hope's Peak Academy that appeared on last night. Some of even joked about how stupid it was. However, we didn't know that it was the fire that ignited the bomb of despair and war. Endless war that killed most of us and our peaceful days.

Gasping for breath, I hopelessly fell into the rumble with open arms. Why am I still alive? Is this supposed to be a miracle or a curse? I have no clue.

"Oh! It seems that there are still people alive in the area, Miss Junko!" An extremely excited male voice was echoing in the distance.

Who is that? Whoever it is, I have a bad feeling that they are not on my side.

Crawling, I desperately hid in the rumble. I covered my mouth to keep any more uncontrollable screams to surface and tried my best to slow down my rapid breathing. For some reason, I still had a will to live after what I saw. Tears trickled down my face and over my soot coated hands. As the sound of the footsteps gets closer and closer, my heart pumps more and more. My heartbeat sounded so loud that whoever was coming towards me could already hear it. The whole minute I was in this situation felt like a day to me.

Even though I was scared out of my mind to do this, curiosity possessed me and I peeked out of the rumble to see who exactly this person was. That's when I saw... her. The world's despair in human form.

She looked like a person you would see in a girl's magazine. With perfect makeup and a huge grin on her face, she borne two blonde pigtails that were tied up by two bear hair ties. There wasn't a single speck of blood or dirt on her at all. At her sides were two teenage boys, both stained with blood. The man on her right had messy white hair like a mop which contrasted his young age, while the other had hair that looked like long spider legs. The two men were like day and night to each other.

"Hmmmm, I wonder what lucky person gets to experience 's despair firsthand on her last day in the outside world. They must be the perfect stepping stone for the others to accomplish Ultimate hope!" the one with the white hair exclaimed with a devilish grin and a slight chuckle.

"They are probably going to be a boring person like you," the one with the black hair scoffed at the white haired man.

"Maybe they might be an interesting person, Kamukura, an interesting person filled with hope!" The white haired man grinned wider and started to laugh.

"Settle down, Komaeda. You two need to quickly find the survivors before the Future Foundation comes and fill them with DESPAIR!"

"Yes, " Oh gosh, please don't find me!

After the two men search for what seemed like hours, it doesn't seem that they found any survivors. To be safe, I didn't continue seeing what they were doing and instead relied on my hearing. No screams, no moans of pain, and no pleads of saving their lives. Just continuous sound of footsteps and rummaging of rocks. At some point, my body somehow decided to shut down during all this chaos. Well, I wasn't really sleeping well the past few days due to world ending.

Then before I know it, I felt someone jabbing their finger into my cheek. In a daze, I try to make out who exactly is jabbing me. I froze. It was the white haired man. Letting out a scream in fear, it was instantly blocked by the man squeezing my mouth shut. Slowly, he brings his mouth closer to my ear while still holding my mouth shut.

"Stay quiet and whatever you do, don't move!" he softly whispered. He left a mark of confusion on my face.

Huh? What exactly are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be crazy? Aren't you my enemy? If you are going to kill me, get it over with already and stop making me so confused!

Author's Note: Hello! I just came up with this randomly and for fun. As you can tell, I'm a huge Komaeda fangirl and there is a possibility that it might turn out to be a Komaeda X reader fanfiction. I will try my very best to write more but I make no promises. Sadly, I am a victim of a despair called "procrastination" but I will never give up hope! HOPE you have enjoyed reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

"Man, you guys still can't find any survivors!" The girl with the pigtails exclaimed and out of nowhere, she dramatically changed personalities "I'm so bored now that I'm starting to feel more despair than ever. How tragic."

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss. Junko. Perhaps Kamakura-kun pointed us in the wrong direction." Why is he protecting me? Is he perhaps a... traitor?

"I can't believe you would come to such a boring conclusion. Don't you know I have the Ultimate ears that can track down any sound?" replied Kamakura.

"My bad, trash like me shouldn't doubt you. If you wish to kill me for my rudeness, then let me help you come up with a very painful way for you kill me," he replied with a wide grin and a layer of sweat on his face.

"No, it would be a waste of time to kill such a boring person like you. Also, it seems it is time to escort Junko to Hope's Peak. You continuing searching while I take care of Junko."

The white-haired boy agreed as the other two walked away. Still scared, I stayed in my hiding spot as the white-haired boy slowly walked over to me. Pushing the ruble off me, he stared at me while flashing a smile. His smile would appeared to be a friendly smile at first but upon closer inspection I could see a hint of an ulterior motive behind it. I was almost going to say something to him, but I couldn't form any words. My head was throbbing at this point and my leg felt worse. Barely able to concentrate on reality, I somehow was able to pay attention thanks to the giggle he let out.

"I can't believe I was able to find such a wonderful stepping stone in a dump like this!" He said to himself with uncomfortable enthusiasm. It was the kind of enthusiasm only psychopaths would use.

"S-Stepping Stone?" I questioned with a hint of anxiety in my voice. I was finally able to form words but only a little at a time.

"A stepping stone for people to reach ULTIMATE HOPE!" He started to maniacally laugh to himself his eyes coated with despair stared into my soul. This guy... is completely insane. He's not going to save me, he's going to kill me! If he is going to kill me, I just need to know something.

"Why...? Why did you and your friends destroyed this place? How is mine and the people of this shelter deaths going to accomplish this thing you call Ultimate hope? No, this can't be hope, this is only for despair!" He suddenly stopped laughing and just stared at me for a whole minute as if was staring into my soul. Then, he spoke again.

"HUH? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?" he repeated loudly so much that I wanted to punch him in the face. "Are Miss. Junko and Kamukura-kun really my friends?" He paused as if he was actually giving it some thought. "No, they are more like my enemies. Plus, this is disappointing. I guess a stepping stone like yourself can't understand how you can accomplish true hope." Lightly sighing to himself, he grabbed my hair and pulled me out of my hiding place. Slowly, he then dragged me away from the remains of the bomb shelter. Along with my hair being pulled and my already broken leg, I had endure my fragile skin being scrapped against rigged rock lying on the ground.

"OW! Ow! Ow! What are doing?!" I screamed at him while trying to resist by punching his arm. However, his grip on my hair was too strong for me to stop him. Suddenly, he halted. Looking up, I saw him with a grin while he viewed what was beyond us. As I turned to see it as well, I wanted to scream at the sight.

Explosions, fire, chaos everywhere and millions of dead bodies and mourners. Children crying on the verge of death and people with bear masks doing as they please. Robbing, killing, torturing, and burning whatever those people with bear masks touched.

"Look at it!"he commented, "So much despair for so many people! And when there is despair, there is always an equal amount of hope following it! Can't you see? Before you can reach Ultimate hope, you must first conquer the Ultimate despair. That is how the world works!"

With that, he let go of my hair and started laughing maniacally. Seriously, what is wrong with this boy?

Authors Note: Thank you for reading! I wanted to at least release another chapter before winter break ends, so I hope you liked it. I will try my best to release another chapter by the end of January/early February.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: this chapter will take on the third person perspective, but I swear I will not use this perspective again. Also, spoilers for Komaeda's free time events, but seriously if this a problem, why haven't you played his free time events? Go! Go now and complete them! I'll wait. Good, now that you're back, I have one last thing to say. I'll make sure to put up the next chapter somewhere in February. That's all, folks!

...

Komaeda stared at the confused girl. Tears started to form into her eyes as she looked back at Junko's work. Lightly sighing, he looked away from the girl.

_This girl is a naïve idiot, just like everyone else in this messed up world. It fills me with so much despair just by looking at her. Well, I guess I need to explain more clearly how this world __actually__ works._

As he thought that, an out of placed grin formed from the end of his left cheek to the end of his right cheek. Clearing his throat, he squatted down to meet the girl's messy face with his' and began talking.

"Let me tell you a story. It's a story about a boy who went a airplane with his parents. The boy was super excited about this trip, but then out of nowhere, the plane gets hijacked by terrorists! Don't you think that situation is filled with so much despair? However, a meteorite the size of a fist killed those tourists and save the boy! And then it killed his parents as well. Oh, but don't worry about the boy because due to his parent's death he now had his freedom and a ton of inheritance! Can't you believe so much hope can come from despair? However, that's not the best part! With no relatives alive, 'it' changed his life forever. Stage 3 lymphoma and frontal temporal dementia. This boy was a bit sad to hear that he had it and also that he had only two years to live."

"Don't tell me you're-"

"Surprise! Surprise! I've been talking about me this whole time. The student who got into Hope's Peak Academy due to his luck is me, Nagito Komaeda!"he proclaimed while lifting his whole body towards the sky with insane laughter.

The girl stared back at him, horrified as a chuckle slowly seeped out of his mouth. Nagito Komaeda, a boy who was notoriously known throughout the world as the craziest follower of the super duper high school despair. When she heard one of them call out his first name, the girl just thought it was a coincidence and nothing more. No, she knew but she just refused herself to believe it. After all, if this was Nagito Komaeda, then the girl he was with earlier must have been the Junko Enoshima, despair itself.

On the other hand, Komaeda was so thrilled that his girl was finally on the same page as him.

_Ahhh! I wonder what she will do? Will she try to kill me or will she just fill me with despair from disappointment? My heart is beating with so much hope in mind!_

He waited patiently to see what she will do next, trying to keep his excitement from controlling him. But when she finally opened her mouth, it was something that Komaeda didn't expect at all.

"Life isn't supposed to be this way." _Huh? _"It's true that hope blooms from despair, but not when you're asking for it!" the girl screamed causing Komaeda to take a step back, so confused by the girl's determination. "Hope is there to save you from the pits of despair and hope will always stay by your side. There might be even hope inside you and you don't realize it. BUT... the despair you're creating will destroy that hope inside of you!"

Overwhelmed by the girl's proclamation, Komaeda's legs gave out and they drooped to the ground. His entire face was blank as well as his mind. This girl's determination started to make him rethink his concept of hope. Nothing made sense to him now

_Did it somehow reached him? Or will he just ignore it and kill me instead? _Those kinds of thoughts were rapidly racing in her head like a pestering fly.

"You're right, I am just trash, disgusting trash that actually had the guts to ruin hope. I wonder if I'll be even able forgive myself, no, I wonder if the **hope** inside me will forgive myself."

"I can forgive you," she replied as she dragged herself over to Komaeda to embrace him, "Plus, your hope... is warm. I can feel it throughout your body, so I'm sure it will forgive you someday." Suddenly, she felt something wet on her shoulder and a small whimper sneaked into her ear. It was Komaeda crying.

"There no way my hope is warm now, but I'll make sure to heat it up. I can do it as long as I stay by the burning hope inside you."

"I'll help you as much as I can."

Letting go of her, Komaeda then proceed to fix up her leg. It was a bit hard to with the lack of supplies but it was better than nothing. Once that was out of the way, the two of them went onward into the world with only the new hope to survive.

At first, this girl thought he was the worst person in human history but it wasn't his fault. It was simply his burden of the past that led him astray. But she knew, she could redirect back to the path of true hope. Hope, huh? Something people didn't bat a eye before in the normal world. But now, hope is the most important thing you need to hold onto in this despair filled world, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

"Look over there, Komaeda! There's a house over there that might be good shelter," I shouted out while pointing it out with my free left hand. My right arm right now was occupied holding onto Komaeda's shoulder to be able to walk.

"Perhaps it's all due to my good lu-," Komaeda stopped himself. "No I should stop talking like that."

How strange it was to be allies with one of the people who destroyed the world. Well, first time for everything as they say. Putting that thought aside for now, we both head over the house. It was a bit unstable to say the least since there was a giant fallen tree on top of it, but this was the first house with a good enough roof we have seen in hours.

"Ow," I unintentionally and softly said under my breath as we entered the house. Unfortunately, I hit my broken leg with the door. It was natural that I would yelp in pain, but I immediately stopped myself from screaming a second time by biting my lip. After all, I didn't want to be any more of a bother to Komaeda.

However, Komaeda definitely heard me and his response to that was pretty shocking to me, to say the least. He immediately halted in the middle of the house's living room, and then out of nowhere, he gently pushed me down to the nearby couch.

"Wh-Wh-Wha-What are-"Before I was able to finished my question, Komaeda lightly pressed his soft finger on my lips as if to silence me. His face was so close to mine that his messy white hair tickled my face. He had a faint smile on his face.

I was so confused. Why does he have a smile on his face? Oh crap, oh crap, is he going to rape me?! Back then, did he just pretend to be good, so he can just fill me more with despair? Waiting him to do something next, I was prepared to kick him in the crotch with my good leg until,

"Just stay here for now and rest. Don't try to act tough, okay? I'll go search through this house on my own. If there are any problems, please call out to me." With a wink, he jumped off of me and went upstairs. Without saying a word, I just stared at Komaeda's back going up the steps with guilt.

Komaeda…. I'm sorry for thinking that you were a rapist. You were just trying a gentleman, right? Well, I hope you could forgive me someday for thinking that. Hope, huh? It was a simple everyday word you would say without a second thought, but now hope is much more than that in this world.

After about half an hour, Komaeda luckily found a couple of cans of beans, a working stove and shower, and some good materials to actually treat my wounds. At first, I was a bit worried that he would have no idea how to use them correctly but he told me that he learned a lot about first aid from a certain classmate of his. After treating my wound, he proceed to the kitchen connected to the living room and started cooking the beans. I silently watched him from the couch.

"H-Hey, Komaeda?" I wearily said under my breath.

"Hmm? What is it?" he replied turning his head back at me while he continued cooking the beans. Taking in a deep breath, I looked up at him with guilty eyes and then looked away from him while twiddling my thumbs.

"I'm sorry if I'm bringing you down. I must be such a nuisance to you because of my stu-"

"Don't you dare call yourself a nuisance!" he screamed. Suddenly, I heard something metal drop and as I lifted my face up, it quickly made contact to something warm, something white. I was being enveloped into Komaeda's warmth. "If anybody here is a nuisance, it's me. It was trash like me that got your leg broken, so don't call yourself a nuisance for that reason!"

Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was trying his best to lock up his tears, to stay strong.

"K-Komaeda," I tried to say something, "T-The… the beans are burning."

Losing the grip on me, he stared at me dazed and confused for a second and then turned his head to the kitchen. As soon as he realized I was right, he immediately darted back to save it but it was too late. I giggled a little under my breath at Komaeda's clumsiness.

Wait, why am I laughing? I mean, Komaeda might get embarrassed or mad if he had heard me laugh. Also, it was really precious food. Well, whatever.

Since our food supply was a bit low, Komaeda and I still had to eat the beans. Despite its burnt aftertaste, it was good. Even though I didn't like beans in the first place, it was good. Beans tasted good because I was with Komaeda with a normal smile.

Once we were finished with our light dinner, we both took a shower with Komaeda nice enough to let me go first. The hot water felt nice for change. Hmm, I wonder how long has it been since I've had an actual shower? Too long. After a few minutes under the water, I turned it off, dry myself off, and change into some random pajamas I found lying around. They were a bit big but I could deal with it.

"The shower is yours, Komaeda!" I yelled as I exited the bathroom. Slowly but carefully, I proceed to one of the bedrooms of the house. It was a bit of challenge but I was able to make it. Sighing, I collapsed into the bed. For a while, I had the strange feeling. It was the same feeling I felt when I lived in the bomb shelter, the feeling of wanting so badly to sleep but can't. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door which caused me to jump

"Are you still awake?" It was Komaeda.

"Yes," I replied back, "What is it?"

"Do you, ummm..., want to sleep together?"


End file.
